The Almost Wedding
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: It's Mal and Natara's Wedding Day; but things don't exactly go according to plan! -Oneshot- I hope you like it!


**Just a random idea that popped into my head I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

John Green; tough, short-tempered and an extremely violent criminal. Wanted for drug deals, assault and many other crimes, way too many to list. Not only was he was on the loose but he was also after his ex-girlfriend Lucy Petters for providing evidence to the cops. He was also nearly caught yesterday by none other than SFPD top officers; Mal Fallon and Natara Williams.

* * *

But of course that wasn't what Mal and Natara were supposed to be thinking about right now, as Mal stood watching the love of his life walk down the aisle towards him; glowing like an angel in her white dress matched with the smile on her face.

As Raj comes to a stop, he hands over his eldest daughter to her future husband then takes a seat beside Anita and Neha, beaming with pride. Natara turned to face Mal and the two smiled as they turned to the priest.

**Priest:**" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mal Fallon and Natara Williams."

As the Priest continues, Natara finds it hard to concentrate as she drops her voice to a whisper.

**Natara:**" Mal, have you heard anything yet?"

**Mal:**" No. We put out an APB on the guy but still nothing."

**Natara:**" We almost got this guy yesterday; how can he just vanish?!"

**Mal:**" I don't know, but Blaise said that she'll keep us posted on any updates."

Suddenly the Priest clears his throat; startling both Mal and Natara as he looks down at the two of them, through his thick glasses that sit on the bridge of his long bony nose.

**Priest:**" Shall I go on?"

**Natara:**" Oh…Of course sorry."

**Priest:**" Hmph…Ahem Where was I?"

As the Priest continues to ramble on about love and commitment, Natara glances up at Mal and notices the small smirk on his face which she returns. After a few minutes of silence from the guesses as they listen to the Priest, Blaise looks down at her cell phone cleverly placed in her bridesmaid bouquet of flowers. She then leans slightly and lowers her voice to a harsh whisper.

**Blaise:**" Pst Pst Mal! Mal!"

Mal glances to his left but doesn't turn his head.

**Mal:**" What?"

**Blaise:**" We've got a hit on the APB! John's been seen walking down Johnson Street."

**Mal:**" Seriously?"

Blaise nods and Mal quickly looks back at Natara to see that see's also listening intently.

**Natara:**" Mal Johnson Street. That's where Lucy's mother lives, if Lucy's hiding from him she'll be there."

Mal sighs deeply.

**Mal:**" Okay."

They both turn their once discarded attention back to the Priest still rambling on about the bond of marriage, that is until Natara clears her throat causing him to stop.

**Natara:**" Errrm would you mind just skipping to vows please."

The Priest narrows his eyes at Natara then looks at Mal who nods his head in agreement, much to the confusion of the guess; the Priest does so anyway.

**Priest:**" Errr very well. Just a second."

The Priest looks down at his notes and fumbles through the pages until he reaches the back.

**Priest: "**Errrm do you Natara Williams take Malachi to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and-"

**Mal:**" Okay!"

Mal places his hand on the Priest' notes stopping him, as his head shoots up to look at Mal in confusion.

**Mal:**" This is taking way too long!"

**Natara:**" We need to go now if we have a chance at apprehending John."

Mal and Natara both turn to face their guesses, as they fill the church with voices of confusion and questions.

**Natara:**" Mal and I are extremely sorry but there isn't going to be a wedding today, thank you all for coming but-"

**Mal:**" We gotta go!"

Mal and Natara both race up the aisle, causing more questions and confusion.

* * *

The two of them burst through the doors out into the car park and race for Mal's car. Mal loosens his bow tie from around his neck then throws it in the back seat. Natara slides into the passenger seat and pulls back the hammer on her handgun. Leaving Mal with a look of disbelief on his face.

**Natara:**" What?"

**Mal:**" Where the hell were you hiding that?"

**Natara:**" Wouldn't you like to know!"

Natara smirks and gains a chuckle from Mal. He pulls out the car park and rushes down the street.

* * *

They finally pull up on Johnson Street and slam the doors shut then move towards Lucy's Mother's house, where John Green stands in the doorway with Lucy in his arms; a gun to her head. As her mother stands on the front lawn crying. Mal and Natara slowly approach with their guns pointed at John.

**Mrs Petters:**" Please help, don't let that monster hurt my baby!"

**Mal:**" Don't worry ma'am just go stand over there so you're out of harm's way and we'll help your daughter the best we can."

**Mrs Petters:**" Thank you."

She runs to the other side of the road, to stand with curious bystanders. Natara watches her steps as she slowly makes her way closer to John.

**Natara:**" John let Lucy go now!"

He tenses up and he shakes with anger as he glares at Natara.

**John:**" Why should I, I thought she loved me but instead she ratted me out to cops!"

**Lucy:**" I didn't know who you really were John but everything you've done, it's not right!"

**John:**" Shut up! Shut up right now!"

John digs the barrel of the gun deeper into Lucy's forehead causing her to whimper in fear. Mal runs to Natara's side and also raises his gun at John.

**Mal:**" John it's over you've got no more opinions! You hurt Lucy you just land yourself in deep water! So let her go!"

John's eyes dart around wild and desperate. Sweat slicks down the side of his face as he throws Lucy forward, fortunately giving Mal enough time to catch her. Natara goes after John as he darts over the fence and through the neighbors garden. As the rain pours down, John keeps going knocking over patio furniture in his path to slow Natara down; but picking up the hem of her dress she picks up her pace as she jumps over the patio furniture and flies after John. Finally she tackles him to the ground and quickly handcuffs him before dragging him back to the front of the house, where patrol cars await to take him to the precinct.

* * *

After hours of processing, interviewing and finally finishing the case; Mal and Natara walk out the precinct to the car park to see Natara's parents,Neha, Amy, Kai, Blaise and Jeremy all stood looking at them; still in their wedding attire. They stand and look at Mal with his tux now torn on the sleeve and damp from the rain and Natara with her once clear white wedding dress now ripped in different places, stained with mud and also soaked from the rain water.

**Natara:**" Mom, Dad I know you were expecting Mal and I to get married today but this case was just so important and I-"

**Anita:**" Natara sweetie it's fine!"

Natara glances at Mal before looking back at her parents in disbelief.

**Natara:**" It is?!"

**Anita:**" Of course. Your father and I understand how much your job means to you, evidently it took your father a little longer to understand but never the less you saved a young girl's life today. And we're extremely proud of you."

**Neha:**" And I was talking to Amy and Kai and we had an idea to finish off this wedding."

Neha runs to her car and opens the door, letting the same Priest from the church step out.

**Neha:**" Ta Da!"

**Natara:**" Neha what are you-"

**Amy:**" We thought seeing as you couldn't finish the wedding back the church, you can finish it here right now!"

**Natara:**" Right now in the middle of the street? Are you crazy?!"

**Kai:**" Wait Maltara there is more to this super amazing plan, Amy hit the lights!"

Suddenly dozens of fairy lights, light up a small part of the street as they hang from trees and lamp posts.

**Mal:**" But how did you?"

**Amy:**" I plugged them into the Precinct electric main, and if Anders asks we know nothing about the electricity bill going up!"

Everyone laughs and Neha comes bouncing over to Natara with excitement paired with a huge smile on her face.

**Neha:**" So what do you think, you like it?"

**Amy:**" Yeah, are you gonna do it?"

Natara glances up at Mal and smiles.

**Natara:**" Well? What do you think?"

Mal smiles sweetly as he takes Natara's hand.

**Mal:**" I think I want to marry you today."

Natara smiles as takes a step towards her parents.

**Natara:**" Mom, Dad, you're okay with this right? I know you expected me to have this big fancy wedding."

**Raj:**" Natara, you're happy and if this is what you and Mal want that's all that matters."

Natara beams up at her father as he pulls her into a hug. Natara then stands with Mal by the Priest as everyone else stands around them.

**Priest:**" Dearly beloved-"

**Kai:**" Wait! Neha music!"

Neha turns on the stereo in her car and turns up the volume, as soft sweet music plays through the air. Neha then runs back to the group and resumes her place by her mother and father gaining a laugh from everyone causing her to smile.

**Kai:**" Okay carry on!"

The Priest clears his throat before continuing once again.

**Priest:**" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mal Fallon and Natara Williams. Natara please state your vows to Mal."

Natara takes Mal's hand and looks up into his angelic blue eyes as a smile lights up her face.

**Natara:**" Mal, I was afraid. I was afraid of a lot of things; I was afraid to love and be loved but having someone like you to face those fears with me made it a lot easier. I've never had someone like that, that I can lean on and know you'll never let me fall. I've never really known true happiness until now. But I'm standing here with the man I love and the people that mean the world to me and I don't need anything else. It's everything I could ever want and so are you. I love you so much and I can't wait to share my life with you."

Mal glows with a smile as his eyes gleam with happiness. Anita pulls a tissue to her eyes as tears of joys roll down her cheek. Raj smiles proudly as he takes his wife's hand.

**Priest:**" Mal could you now please state your vows to Natara."

Mal takes a deep breath as he gently squeezes Natara hand.

**Mal:**" Natara you saved me from myself when we first met, I thought all the light was gone and then you walked into my life. From the first moment we met I knew, I knew there was something about you. I'll admit I'm not the perfect guy; I forget things, I screw things up and I do stupid stuff without thinking. But falling in love with you. My best friend, it was the one thing I did right. And I don't regret a day of it; seeing you every day with that smile on your face, getting your morning coffee or the new case file, it was the best part of my day. I can't even begin to describe to you how much I love you but I promise that I will never leave you or hurt you because you mean everything to me and even though life may get tough at times; I can't think of a better person to face it all with."

Natara sniffles as she holds back tears, and her smile grows.

**Priest:**" Natara do you take Malachi Charles Fallon to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

**Natara:**" I do."

Natara beams as she slips the wedding band on Mal's finger gaining a smile back from Mal.

**Priest:**" And do you Malachi Charles Fallon take Natara Williams to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

**Mal:**" I do."

Mal places the wedding band on Natara's finger then once again takes her hand and holds on tight as she smiles.

**Priest:**" Mal and Natara have stated their vows to one another and shown their love and bond by the giving and receiving of rings, by the power vested in me I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mal and Natara both explode with happiness as they lean forward; their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They hear claps from the small group behind them but suddenly break apart when they hear cheering. As they turn around they see all the officers from the precinct standing out in the car park and leaning out the windows, all smiling and clapping. Mal and Natara both burst out laughing as they hold each other close and kiss once again as man and wife.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :D Jade xx**


End file.
